Foster's Theatre Episode 1: The Big Science Test
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: This is a little skit I wrote for an end-of-the-year review project for my science class in 8th grade. Foster's gets educational! Please review.
1. Scene 1

_Scene One:_

_Mac is sitting and reading a science book. Bloo comes in._

Bloo: Hey, Mac.

Mac: Hi, Bloo.

Bloo: What's up?

Mac: Nothing. Just studying for the Big Science Test.

Bloo: Studying?! Why study when you should be PLAYING?!

Mac: My mom says that if I don't pass, I can never come back to Foster's ever again! Never!

Bloo: Never come back to Foster's again?! Never?! OK! Let's get studyin'! So… What are we studying? Math?

Mac: Uh… It's the Big SCIENCE Test, Bloo! I already passed the Big Math Test!

Bloo: Oh. _(Sarcastically)_ Right. _(Back to normal)_ What's this book for?

_He holds up Mac's textbook._

Mac: It's my science book.

Bloo: Why use a book when you can ACTIVELY study?!

_He throws the book away._


	2. Scene 2

_Scene Two:_

Mac: OK. Unit one was scientific experiments.

Bloo: Let's do an experiment!

_He pulls two test tubes filled with liquid out of nowhere. He pours one liquid into another and they blow up._

Mac: Uh, we need to study the safety precautions and measurements.

Bloo: Why?

Mac: IT'S PART OF THE TEST! Plus, do you want me to get a detention?!

Bloo: Uuuh… yeah.

Mac: Anyway… To safely use chemicals, you have to wear goggles _(He holds a pair up)_ and an apron _(He holds one up)_. Oh, yeah! And gloves _(He holds a pair up)_!

Bloo: Yeah, and…

Mac: You need a meter stick and a balance and a graduated cylinder to measure!

_Frankie comes in._

Frankie: Guys! What's going on?!

Bloo: We're studying math!

Mac: Science.

Bloo: Whatever.

Mac: Anywho, you have to measure stuff carefully and follow procedures and have safety equipment or else THINGS COULD GO WRONG!

Frankie: Yeah, Bloo! You could seriously get hurt!


	3. Scene 3

_Scene Three:_

Mac: OK. Unit two is matter.

Bloo: I know that if you don't pass, you can't come back, but why does this stuff matter?

Mac: It just DOES! Just work with me here! So, matter is made up of little things called atoms.

Bloo: Why are they called ADAMS? Why couldn't they have been BLOOS? Or BILLY BOB JOES?

Mac: Because that would be stupid! Atoms make up solids, liquids, and gasses.

Bloo: I get that much! I'm solid, water is a liquid, and air is a gas!

Mac: Something's physical properties are its shape, density, solubility…

Bloo: It's what-y?

Mac: Ability to dissolve! Also, the other physical properties are odor, melting point, boiling point, and color.

Bloo: My name is Bloo 'cuz I'm blue!

Mac: No, it's 'cuz your real name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo.

Bloo: (_Sarcastically_) Right!

Mac: Chemical properties are acidity, basicity, reactivity, and combustibility.

Bloo: What was that last one?

Mac: Being able to blow up.

Bloo: OOOOH! Like those chemicals?

Mac: DUH!


	4. Scene 4

_Scene Four:_

Bloo: OK. What's next?

Mac: Unit 3: The atom.

Bloo: Uh, hello! They're Billy Bob Joes!

Mac: Whatever. The modern atomic structure has the positively charged protons and the neutral neutrons in the little ball in the center of the atom called the nucleus.

_Bloo pulls out a basketball. Mac stares at him._

Bloo: What? You said "ball!"

Frankie: Continue, Mac.

Mac: Outside the nucleus are negatively charged electrons. They fly around the nucleus in a cloud.

Bloo: A rain cloud? (_He drops the ball._)

Mac: No, an ELECTRON cloud.

Bloo: Ooooh. Gotcha!


	5. Scene 5

_Scene Five_

Mac: Unit 4 is the periodic table and what elements are categorized as.

Bloo: Is that a wooden table with dots all over it?

Mac: No! It's a chart that shows each of the elements and information about them.

Bloo: Oh!

Mac: Metals are shiny. They can be made into wires and thin sheets.

Bloo: Like a bed sheet?

Mac: If you're a robot, maybe. Nonmetals are brittle solids. They can't become wires or sheets.

Bloo: Unless it's a bed sheet!

Frankie: Bloo! Knock it off!

Mac: Metalloids share properties of both metals and nonmetals.

Bloo: OK!


	6. Scene 6

_Scene Six:_

Mac: Unit 5: Changes in matter. Physical changes are melting, boiling, condensing, freezing, and sublimation.

Bloo: Submarine nation? What's that?

Mac: Sublimation! It's when dry ice turns into a gas!

Bloo: Oh! OK!

Mac: Chemical changes include burning, rusting, and eating.

Bloo: There's science in EATING? What is the world coming to?


	7. Scene 7

_Scene Seven:_

Mac: Unit 6: Energy. Potential energy is the energy a resting object has. Once the object starts moving, it has kinetic energy.

_Madam Foster flies in on a jet pack._

Madam Foster: Don't mind me, boys! Just keep studying math!

Frankie: We're studying SCIENCE, grandma!

Bloo: So, Madam Foster has kinetic energy right now, right?

Mac: Yeah.

_Madam Foster crashes and sits for a minute._

Mac: Now she has potential energy.

_Madam Foster gets up again._

Madam Foster: I'm OK!

_She walks away._

Mac: Other forms of energy are mechanical, a form of kinetic; chemical, which is in food and atomic bonds; and electrical, which makes the TV come on.

Bloo: Oh my gosh! If there was no energy, there wouldn't be TV or video games? Science RULES!


	8. Scene 8

_Scene Eight:_

Mac: Unit 7: Temperature scales. Celsius is used most often in science. Like the rest of the Metric units, it's based on 10. Water boils at 100ºC. The normal body temperature is 37 ºC. Water freezes at 0 ºC. Absolute O is the lowest point on the Kelvin scale. It's when atoms lose all their energy. Unfortunately, it's reeealy hard to get to. Like, impossible, almost.

Bloo: Right.


	9. Scene 9

_Scene Nine:_

Mac: Unit 8. Waves. Wavelength is the distance between two matching points on two waves.

Bloo: Like at the beach?

Mac: Exactly like the beach. Frequency is how many waves pass a point in a certain time. Amplitude is the highest a wave goes from its resting point.


	10. Scene 10

_Scene Ten:_

Frankie: We're on Unit 9, right?

Mac: Yeah. It's about light. When light reflects, it bounces off a barrier and continues moving. When you look into a mirror, light is reflected and you see yourself.

_He holds up a mirror._

Bloo: Ooh! Lemme see!

_He takes the mirror._

Bloo: Oooh! Me!

_Bloo throws the mirror. It breaks._

Bloo: Oh, no! Now I have bad luck!

Mac: Refraction is the bending of light.

_He holds up a cup with a pencil in it._

Mac: The light in the water bends, so the pencil looks bigger in the water. Diffraction is when light bends around a barrier or through an opening in a barrier. When two waves overlap, it's interference. Convex mirrors curve out. Concave mirrors curve in.

Bloo: Like in fun houses! I love fun houses!


	11. Scene 11

_Scene Eleven:_

Mac: Newton's first law was when an object is moving or in rest, it will continue to move or rest unless an unbalanced force acts on it.

Bloo: Whaa…?

Mac: When Madam Foster was flying around on a jet pack earlier, she continued to fly around until there was an unbalanced force – her hitting a wall!

Bloo: Oh!

Mac: Newton's second law is force equals mass times acceleration.

_Bloo looks confused. Coco and Wilt come in._

Mac: Wilt has more mass than Coco. He'll have more acceleration, which means there'll be a greater force on him than on Coco.

_Eduardo comes in._

Mac: Eduardo has more mass than both Wilt and Coco. That means he'll have the most acceleration and there'll be the greatest force on him.

Eduardo: ¡Hola, Frankie! Can I have a cookie?

Frankie: Not now, Ed. We're studying science.

Eduardo: Oh. It sounded like you were studying math.

Mac: Newton's third law is for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Let's use Madam Foster as an example again. When the flames in her jet pack shot out backward, she went forward. Work is what happens when something moves in the same direction that a force is acting upon it.

Bloo: So, if I push you, you'll go forward, too, and I'll be doing work?

Mac: Yes. But don't try it.

Bloo: You like ruining my fun, don't you?

Mac: Mechanical advantage is how many times a machine multiplies force. Efficiency is how well a machine works. Unfortunately, nothing's completely efficient. Power is the rate at which work is done.

Bloo: So, if Eduardo pushes you instead of me, there would be more power in the push!

Mac: Unit 11 is electricity and magnetism. Static electricity is the buildup of electric charges.

Eduardo: Oh! So that's why socks love me so much and stick to me!

Mac: Electric currents are when electrons flow in an alternating or a direct current.

Bloo: Like the TV!

Mac: Circuits are closed paths that electricity flows through. Magnetic fields are regions around magnets where magnetic forces act. Magnetic forces are where the north and south poles repel or attract.

Bloo: Hey! Santa lives at the North Pole!

Mac: Electromagnets are magnets with a solenoid and an iron core. Electricity flows through them and they're used in doorbells.


	12. Scene 12

_Scene Twelve:_

_Mr. Herriman comes in._

Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, what is this mess?

Frankie: We're studying!

Coco: Coco co coco co!

Mac: No! It's a science test! Oh, no! Look at the time!

_He looks at the clock._

Mac: I have to go take the test now!

_Mac leaves. Bloo holds up a sign that says "One hour later." Mac comes back in._

Wilt: How did it go, Mac?

Mac: I passed!

_He shows everyone the test with an "A" on it._

Eduardo: Can I have a cookie?

THE END.


End file.
